The Truth in The Delusions
by Wolfhound159
Summary: What happens when Kate realizes she can never trust Donnie again? What happens when she arrives at Daniel's door in tears? What happens when Daniel can't discern a hallucination from reality? What happens when someone can SEE Daniel's hallucinations? I do not own Perception, and I love reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Kate Moretti opened the door to the apartment, her heart and trust was ripped into shreds… again. Donnie had not expected Kate home; she had called him earlier to tell him she was going to go to visit her father. Kate had postponed the visit because of a long day at work that had very nearly drained her. Donnie didn't see her come and go because he was distracted by the woman he was rolling around with.

XXXXXX

Kate left the apartment as fast as she could; leaving behind the engagement ring Donnie gave her on the dining table, and sat in her car. Her emotions were similar to shards of glass that she was trying to swallow. They flooded her and at one point, she could feel her heart refusing beat correctly. When at last she turned on the engine and started to drive, she felt numb to the point where she didn't know where she was going, she felt like she was on autopilot. It wasn't until she pulled up into Daniel Pierce's driveway, that she realized the route she took. She didn't want to bother them, it was late but she found herself walking up to the door.

_I should just turn and leave,_ She thought,_ I can't pester them with my STUPID problems. It's bad enough that I disrupt their routine during the day._

When she got to the door, she felt herself crash down and weep again. After a few minutes of debating, she stood up and hesitantly knocked on the door. She waited and was about to get in her car and leave, when Daniel opened the door and worry instantly clouded his eyes.

"Kate," he spoke as he dragged her into the house by her arm, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Daniel…" she couldn't continue because her tears were overwhelming her. Daniel led her to the sofa and sat her down. Before the both knew it, he was holding her in his arms while she cried. It seemed like a while before her tears subsided but even then, they still remained in each other's arms, refusing to let go.

After Daniel was sure she had gained some control over her emotions, he softly said, "What happened, Kate?"

"I don't… I'm not sure how to explain it."

Daniel broke the position they were in he wanted to see her watery eyes and her sorrowful expression instead of just imagining it. He wiped away another tear that had adamantly fallen and softly caressed her cheek.

Kate breathed shakily before saying, "Donnie… He… I saw him… he was cheating on me, again… I don't know… How could I have been so STUPID in believing he changed? How could I have been so blind?"

Daniel listened patiently but underneath his cool and attentive composure, his rage was boiling. He couldn't understand how Donnie could selfishly hurt such an amazing woman like Kate… twice. He couldn't believe that Donnie would be reckless enough to cheat on her… again.

"You are NOT stupid or blind. He's the one who should be ashamed, not you, never you. If he was foolish for believing he could cheat on you again, then it's clear that he doesn't deserve you."

_You are an amazing woman and should never feel this way, _he thought.

"Tell her!" Natalie chastised him, "Tell her how you feel about her!"

Daniel just ignored Natalie, he was holding Kate while another round of tears commenced.

After she stopped crying again, she briskly wiped away at her cheeks, stood from the sofa, and made her way towards the front door. Daniel grabber her wrist to stop her from leaving, and when she turned to look at him he couldn't control himself and kissed her. Kate was shocked and surprised but returned his kiss with the same energy and passion as he did. As the kiss went deeper and deeper, electricity and fire coursed through both of their bodies. Soon they broke the kiss breathless and Daniel pulled Kate towards him in a strong and comforting embrace. The embrace was more for him than for her, he wanted to make sure she was not a cruel hallucination.

When they regained their breath, they sat back down on the sofa, and decided to talk some more. Kate looked at him puzzled and when she gained some confidence she said, "Daniel, do you feel anything for me?"

Daniel was momentarily speechless before replying, "Of course I feel something for you, Kate, and I love you."

Kate could feel her heart palpitating, she smiled at him before asking, "Why did it take you so long to tell me or to show me?"

"You were with Donnie, besides, you deserve someone better than I am."

"I would've dropped Donnie in a heartbeat, had I known that the feeling was mutual."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you, Daniel… I always have."

Daniel smiled at her, leaned in and kissed her again; soon they were making their way towards his bedroom.

XXXXXX

Daniel woke up, stretched but couldn't find Kate anywhere. He was thinking it was all a malicious hallucination when he spotted one of Kate's undergarments on the floor. He then began to reprimand himself for actually believing she felt the same, when the door opened and she stood there with breakfast in a tray and wearing his shirt and bathrobe. She pushed the door closed, placed the tray on the bedside table, and kissed him.

"Good morning," she told him when they broke the kiss.

"Good morning, Kate… How'd Lewicki react when he saw you in my shirt and bathrobe?"

"He couldn't stop laughing… and he gave me a high-five." She explained to him in-between his kisses.

"Hmm… I should give him a raise, don't you think?" he teased her.

"I think so." She smiled before kissing him.

XXXXXX

When Donnie saw the engagement ring on the dining table, he froze. _Was she here last night? Did she see me? Does she know? Who am I kidding? She'll just forgive me and take me back. _He thought smugly, as he turned and decided to tussle some more with the woman on his bed.

XXXXXX

Kate was on her way to her lawyer's office while Daniel and Lewicki were on their way towards class. Kate entered her lawyer's office and requested for an arrangement of her clothes and personal effects to be removed from the apartment. _Goodbye, Donnie._

XXXXXX

Daniel was doing some paperwork in his office when Natalie appeared with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" he asked her.

"You finally did it." She smiled, "You told Kate how you feel."

"Yeah." He mused, memory going back to the restless night they both shared.

"So?" she asked expectantly.

"So, what?" he asked.

"How do you feel?"

"How do I feel about what?"

"How do you feel, now that you don't have to hide from Kate anymore?"

"Great." He smiled and watched as she disappeared and continued to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kate was doing everything she could to avoid Donnie; she knew that the lawyer was trying to do everything possible to obtain her possessions from the apartment. She was in desperate need for her clothes, granted she was using the clean ones she had stowed away in the trunk of her car in case of emergencies. When she had finished her meeting with the lawyer, she entered the FBI building and sat down on her desk to work; she got a text message and started to read it. Donnie, however, saw her sit behind her desk and walked towards her.

"Kate," he gleamed and proclaimed the engagement ring, "Sweetheart, you left it at home."

"No, Donnie… I left you." She spoke as she stood from her desk, taking her phone, and walked away towards the elevator.

Donnie followed her and when the doors of the elevator closed, he wrapped his arm around her and tried to kiss her. She dodged his lips, pushed him away, and tried to be as far away from him as she could within the small, moving room.

"Kate, darling, why is it that you turn from me?" He asked.

"I am not going to marry you, so stop calling me sweetheart and darling."

"Why? What did I do?"

Kate just glared at him, confusion and anger swirling in her eyes. "You know what you did."

"Kate, how can you blame me for that? It's not my fault that you don't give me any attention. The only thing you actually seem to care about is the job and that psychotic professor."

"I can blame you, and I will! You will NOT guilt-trip me anymore, Donnie, and don't you EVER call him psychotic again!"

Just then the elevator stopped in the lobby and she exited as fast as she could, she had to get to the crime scene and pick up Daniel on the way.

_So you're with the loony tune, _Donnie thought, _I'm not going to lose you to the raging schizophrenic, Kate. This isn't over… far from it, I'm afraid._

XXXXXX

When Kate entered Daniel's office, he was still working tirelessly, only stopping to take a sip from the tea on his desk. He didn't notice her come in, so she softly closed the door, walked behind him and hugged him. He slightly jumped, got up from his chair, turned and hugged her back. When they broke the hug, he cupped her chin and kissed her.

"Daniel, we've got a case, which I'm assuming you want to consult on." She informed him when they broke the kiss.

He looked at her and couldn't suppress a smile; he kissed her again before saying, "Detective Moretti, I've been waiting for you to take me away from this boring work for hours."

"Well then… let's get going, shall we?"

He intertwined his hand with hers and followed her to her car on the parking lot.

XXXXXX

The body was sprawled on the living room floor, the hair was matted and the clothes were thick with blood. When Kate and Daniel entered the room, he had to look away and focused on the surroundings while staying close to Kate.

"Who is she?" Kate asked the medical examiner kneeling over the body.

"Victoria Agatha Rose, 25, she works as a doctor, a pet doctor." He chuckled, "not really a profession is it? Pulling splinters off of a cat's paw."

"Why was the FBI called?"

"She's the daughter of Senator Augustus Roswell and the wife of Commissioner Dmitri Rose." Spoke a portly Officer, almost startling Kate to death.

"Who found her?" asked Kate.

"The daughter, Christine Rose." He pointed out to the small woman crying in the kitchen.

"How was she killed?" asked Kate

"By a blow to the back of the head," stated the coroner.

"In that case, FBI will have to take over the case." Kate told the cop, a look of pity in her eyes.

"I never liked these cases, anyway," muttered the cop when he turned and left.

"Come on, Daniel, let's go talk with the daughter," she told him and led the way towards the kitchen.

It was small but neat, and as the weeping daughter was making tea, Kate softly cleared her throat. The girl startled and dropped the tea cup, shattering and scrambling every which way.

"Sorry," apologized Kate.

"No, I'm sorry," Christine said as she took out another cup and poured the water in, "Would either of you want some tea?"

"No, thank you," was the unanimous reply.

"Christine, do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your mother?"

"No, everyone loved her." She sobbed before sipping from the shaking cup in her hands.

"At what time did you get home?"

"At 6:30, I work the night shifts at the hospital."

"Pet hospital?" asked Daniel.

"No, I work at Ezer's Hospital," she said, biting back the sarcasm and irritation, "Why, are you insinuating that _I_ killed my mother?"

"Of course not, its protocol, we have to ask these questions."

"I understand."

XXXXXX

When they got the husband's office and told him about her death, he seemed unaffected by the fact that his wife was dead. He never even looked up from his desk, spoke with a cold bitterness, and would keep glancing at the clock.

After speaking with Dmitri, Daniel said, "I know what you're thinking, but I don't think he killed her."

"Why do you think he's innocent?"

"Because he's used to hiding behind his work to avoid showing any emotions that are crippling him."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm MAGIC, Kate!" he teased her.

"Daniel," she reproached but couldn't hide the smile that grew. She sighed before saying, "Let's go talk with her father, maybe he knows something we don't."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for taking so long in posting this chapter, I've been having some thought disruptions with how to progress the story, I hope this is adequate. I also apologize for it being so short, it was not my intention and I'll try to make the next ones longer. I want to thank all of the wonderful people who read my story(ies) and who patiently wait for my lazy bum to write them. I apologize for any grammatical errors along with spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When they spoke with the father, they received multiple pleas to get the killer… fast. They went back to the FBI building to try to piece things together, when a man around the same age as the victim came up to Kate's desk.

"Detective Moretti?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I know who killed my sister."

Kate looked at him confused, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ethan Rose, Victoria is my twin sister."

XXXXXX

Donnie was in his office on the computer; he was looking at photos of him and Kate, and plotting how he was going to get away with it. Every so often he would write or doodle on a piece of paper as he checked his watch. After a while, a message appeared on the screen, covering everything up with it simple but ominous sentences.

_**The package is ready. Handle with care, if the contents get too excited, BOOM. Why do you need so much C4, anyway?**_

When Donnie finished reading it, a wicked smile grew on his face, and he softly stroked the picture of Kate on his desk. _Soon, my darling, _he thought, _soon we'll be together again._

XXXXXX

"Who killed your sister, Mr. Rose?" asked Kate.

"The boogey man killed her, he killed V."

"The… the… the what?" she asked, even more confused than last.

"The boogey man killed her," he responded, a bit more furiously, "You HAVE to believe me."

Kate was silent for a moment before saying, "Excuse me," and walked out towards Daniel.

"I have no idea," she told him, "what do you think?"

"Could be that he's suffering through a mental disorder," he guessed as he pulled her close for a hug, "probably saw the killer and imagined the boogey man instead."

"Maybe," Kate leaned into him as she sighed in frustration, "or maybe he has no idea who the killer is and just wants attention."

Their train of thought was disrupted by Ethan's maniac shouts and laugh. "You killed her, you killed our sister… Yes I did, the ignorant witch deserved it after what she did to me, to us… You didn't have to kill her; she was our sister, our twin."

XXXXXX

Ethan has multiple personality disorder, and in one of those reality breaks, he killed his twin sister. Lewicki had picked up Daniel to take him back home, but Kate had some paperwork to finish and promised to try to finish early. Kate was walking towards her car when Donnie came up behind her and hit her with a metal pipe. She fell to the floor and stayed motionless till Donnie picked her up and placed her in the trunk of his car.

_I told you I won't lose you Kate, _was the thought that ran through Donnie's mind, _I always get what I want._

XXXXXX

Daniel was pacing the living room floor, nervous that Kate has not yet returned, when Natalie appeared sitting on the couch.

"Something happened, Nat, something bad, I can feel it." He shakily told her.

"Maybe, or maybe she got held up in work, she is an FBI agent, Daniel." She spoke calmly towards him.

"No, if that was the case, she would've called. Something happened."

"Why not call her?"

"I tried that already, she didn't answer her phone."

"Call Lewicki, go check to see if she's still at work," Natalie suggested before disappearing completely.

Daniel grabbed his coat before shouting, "Lewicki!"

XXXXXX

Kate woke drowsily, her head was pounding in pain, and all that ran through her head was that she should get home to Daniel.

"Good morning sweetheart," spoke Donnie, he inched closer and kissed a squirming Kate on the head, "I hope I didn't hurt you too much, huh Pumpkin?"

"Donnie? Where am I, Donnie?" Kate asked, "What have you done?"

"I've taken back what the schizo stole from me. You are where you need to be, with me."

"Donnie this is _kidnapping_, you're _not_ going to get away with this."

"It's not kidnapping, Kate, Pumpkin, it's a rescue. Daniel warped your thoughts and raped you, I saved you and brought you somewhere safe, but Daniel came and in his crazy state, he killed us all with a bomb."

Kate felt her face flush in disgust, fear, and anguish. She unconsciously looked around for Daniel, not wanting to believe him, but when she couldn't find him, tears fell in despair and foreboding fear.

"No," she whispered as she softly shook her head, "I don't believe you; you're not going to get away with this, Donnie."

"The play has only just begun, we're missing one of our actors," Donnie turned from a sobbing Kate and grabbed his phone; "Let's call him now, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Please forgive me for not writing this sooner... i wrote little pieces of it on my phone, but when it got to the "transferring it to the computer" part, I got lazy and my mind became blank... i also deeply apologize for making Donnie into such a sleaze and creep... I just really hate him and i wanted his kindness to be too good to be true... I'm sorry.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Donnie held the phone to his ear as it rang and rang; Kate's anxiety and fear grew with each second that passed. She released the breath that she held captive when Donnie aggressively pressed the END CALL button when Daniel's answering machine turned on. He turned to Kate, a cold look in his eyes, and walked closer. He pulled her head up and kissed her forcefully, and when she struggled against him, he slapped her. He turned back and started to dial Lewicki. She pushed back the vile that was creeping up her throat; her heart was pounding vehemently against her chest. She silently prayed that Lewicki wouldn't answer the phone, as much as she wanted to get away from the nightmare she found herself in, she didn't want to involve Max or Daniel into a situation where their lives are in jeopardy.

"Hello?" Lewicki answered after three rings. Kate could feel Donnie gleam with pride and her heart sank lower as tears spilled into her cheeks.

"Max!" he spoke perkily at him, "How are you doing?"

"Good?" Max spoke confused, "Is everything okay?"

"I called the house but no one answered, I need Daniel's help in something, is he there with you, by any chance?"

"Yeah… let me get him…"

"Hello?" Daniel asked, he wanted it so desperately to be Kate.

"Daniel... I don't have time to explain, but I need your help with something."

"Is this like when you woke up with a dead body?" he asked skeptically.

"No, nothing like that, again… Daniel, please… It's about Kate."

"I'll be there." He spoke determinately.

"Great! I'll send you the directions…"

XXXXXX

Daniel didn't know what to expect when he entered the cabin in the woods, but what he couldn't possibly think to expect was that Donnie was holding Kate captive and entering with Lewicki certainly didn't make the situation better. In all honesty, he didn't want to come in the first place, not since he had that hallucination of Kate.

_Daniel watched as he saw Kate turn the corner, look up from the file in her hands, and smile at him. He smiled back and she walked up, wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down to kiss him. He sighed a breath of relief and smiled at her, before kissing her again._

"_You scared the hell out of me…" he muttered into her lips._

_She looked at him apologetically before saying, "Sorry, Daniel… I got held up in a conference and I had to turn my phone off… forgive me?" she said in-between kisses._

_He smiled, kissed her and said, "Always," before kissing her again._

He was completely convinced… until Lewicki walked in and confirmed that there was no one else in the room. When Lewicki and Daniel entered the cabin, Donnie panicked and killed Lewicki, with a gunshot to the back of his head. Lewicki was dead before Daniel could help him, save him, do something about it. Donnie grabbed Daniel and tied him to a support beam. From Daniel's position, he couldn't see Kate, but he could hear her. When Donnie disappeared, Daniel hung his head, in grief and uselessness as her screams reverberated off of the cabin walls. After half an hour, her screams subsided, but he tears continued. He felt guilty, useless, helpless, and stupid for not seeing this coming, for not being able to help save his best friend and Kate, his lover, his confident, his friend, his everything. Soon, however, Donnie reappeared into his line of vision. He could see blood staining his shirt, and felt repulsed because he knew that the blood belongs to Kate. He felt his throat swell with emotions and fear, but his heart sunk so low, he could feel it beat under his feet.

_It's just a nightmare, _was the thought that kept racing through Daniel's mind, _I'm going to wake up in Kate's arms, she and Lewicki are going to be completely unharmed, and this'll just prove to be a complete and utter nightmare._

Though Daniel took comfort in the words he repeated like a mantra, he knew that the situation they were stuck in was reality, but how he wished it to be a hallucination. He knew that he wasn't going to wake up in a cold sweat, and have Kate's warm hands and body calm him down from the aggravating nightmare. He knew there was no easy escape, and that very piece of information terrified him. Daniel looked at Donnie, his face held a smug smile that sickened him to the very core and he seemed uncaring about the blood splattering his shirt, in fact, he seemed proud of it.

"Daniel, look at me…" it was Natalie who spoke. Daniel looked at her with a smidge of hope shining in his eyes, as she pointed to a medium black box lying on the floor. Daniel's eyes flickered to the box, and the hope he had dissipated. All he could think of was to get Kate to safety… far, FAR away from Donnie and anyone else who could hurt her.

Donnie looked at Daniel with a puzzled look on his face as he saw Daniel stare intently at thin air. _Crazy man strikes again, _he thought, _what does Kate even see in him, anyway? _

Donnie followed Daniel's gaze to the space around where he had placed the bomb, he became even more confused but when he looked back at Daniel and saw fear and hatred shining in his eyes, he connected the dots. He smiled and said, "I'd love to stay and watch the fireworks, but I have to go… Alibi is a nasty little bitch." Before he walked out of the cabin and his car's noises faded out.


End file.
